The present invention relates to a wind power generation system, and more particularly to a wind power generation system that is environmentally friendly and could be economically constructed to efficiently transmit kinetic energy of wind to actuate a high-power dynamo to generate power.
With the quick development in technologies and the quick changes in our living environment, electric power has become prerequisite to our life. Electric power has decisive influence on industrial and economic developments and is a very important index to the modernization of a country. In view of the deep reliance of human beings on the electric power, as well as the quickly increased power consumption, it necessitates all countries in the world to widely propagate the important concept of energy saving and to exploit new source of power to keep necessary economic and industrial progresses.
There are various types of power generation systems known in the art. In the case of a power generation plant that is addressed to high-power outputs in an economical mode, steam turbines are typically used to actuate power generators. Currently, sources of heat for producing steams needed by the steam turbines include coal, nuclear energy, etc. In the case of heat power generation, there are different types of fuels, such as coal, oil, gas, etc. In either case, waste gases and carbon dioxide are produced to pollute our living environment. Particularly, the carbon dioxide results in the worldwide temperature increase to largely affect the climate of the earth, forming an important issue in many highly developed countries. In the case of nuclear power generation, it is strongly repulsed by environment-protection people due to the problems of radiation of nuclear waste.
Another type of power generation that should also be mentioned is the hydroelectric power generation. In this type of power generation, water head is utilized to impact blades of water turbines to actuate power generators. That is why water turbines are usually mounted at an outlet of a dam. The advantage of hydroelectric power generation is low environmental pollution and is therefore environmentally friendly.
However, cost for hardware of hydroelectric power generation is extremely high and surprisingly high volume of water would be consumed. Since it is uneasy to find locations that are suitable for construction of power stations, hydroelectric power generation has never been widely developed. And, although the hydroelectric power generation is environmentally friendly, the construction of a dam would inevitably have influences on the ecologies of the surrounding areas.
There are also other sources of energy, such as solar energy and tide power. Such sources of energy are typically employed only in small-power generation due to limited locations suitable for providing such energies and incomplete development in related hardware.
In the case of wind power generation, windmill is a common device used to actuate a dynamo to transform wind force into electric power. However, as a limitation in structure, the windmill usually has blades of small wind areas and therefore has low dynamic transfer efficiency and low power generation capacity. Normally, highlands or widely open lands are locations that would supply sufficient wind force for wind power generation. However, the common windmill is suitable for setting up only on wide and open ground that is not easily found on the densely populated earth now. In view that wind force is indeed a rich resource of power generation, it should be well utilized to solve the problems concerning power generation we currently encounter with.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a wind power generation system that has simple structure and high wind catching efficiency to achieve power generation in an economical and environmentally friendly manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wind power generation system that has simple structure and is therefore particularly suitable for mounting at distant locations providing rich wind force.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wind power generation system that includes a wind catching mechanism that is easily adjustable in response to different wind directions in different seasons to stably work all the year round.
To achieve the above and other objects, the wind power generation system of the present invention mainly includes a wind catching mechanism slidably mounted on a guide rail mechanism. The wind catching mechanism includes a wind-catching means that is selectively oriented to face wind blowing against it to enable the entire wind catching mechanism to slides along the guide rail mechanism before the wind and pulls a linking cable connected to a dynamo, so that the dynamo is actuated to generate power.